YPC539
Kyoufu! Desuparaia Arawaru is the thirty-ninth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis There is no school for the girls and it's a peaceful day. Milk said, that at days like this bad things happen, but Coco and Natts said she should relax too. When she left, Coco showed Natts Nozomi's test and she got 72% - much better than her last score 30%. Then Nozomi came to the store, saying she saw pinky. Meanwhile, Kawarino was looking for Desparaiah who was gone from her place. Outside, Nozomi with Kouji and Natsu-san were looking for a missing pinky, and Kouji decided to take Nozomi and Natsu-san on the walk. A hooded figure was following them. Nozomi took the 2 men to a large tree, and Kouji suggested to climb it up. This reminded them of the event at Palmier kingdom when Coco and Natts climbed a huge tree to see the kingdom from above, but ended up damaging the tree. They were looking for a way to fix the tree, even ended up sneaking out of the kingdom to look for the pinky. They fixed the tree, but were busted. Kouji said it was fun but Natsu-san said being scolded was not fun at all. Then the 3 went to the cafe, and a girl from model magazine wanted to take a picture of Kouji and Natsu-san for the magazine, and said Nozomi was in a way, thus making Kouji angry. They later went to the forest to see kitties, and Kouji confessed to Natsu-san, that he wants to spend more time with Nozomi, because he knows he will have to leave her one day. Natsu-san left them to spend time alone. Meanwhile, Karen came to Natts House, seeing Milk alone. Milk said what happened, and they decided to eat cake together. Urara finished her job and met with Rin who was helping at the store, and they decided to go to Natts House too. When Natsu-san went away, he met Komachi in the oark thinking about her novel. Back at the forest, Kouji told Nozomi about her score, and she said she tries Japanese only because it's his subject. Then Nozomi fell, and Kouji caught her. They headed back, and Kouji was thinking about his feelings for Nozomi. She was from this world, but he wasn't. Then suddenly, the hooded figure appeared to be Desperaiah. Back at Natts House, everyone were there and Natsu-san felt something appearing. Nozomi transformed to Dream, and started fighting Desperaiah, who summoned strange shadows. Then the others came to help Dream. They all used their attacks, and Aqua realized, that they disappear if they are lifted from the ground. Dream used her attack on Desperaiah, but she only sucked it. She caught Dream, saying her biggest mistake was meeting Coco and others, but Dream said she'll never regret that, because of what Coco taught her. Coco also said, that all the moments with Dream were fun for him, but Desperaiah used her attack to return him to his mascot form. He still said, that he won't forget Hope Dream gave him. Others then came defeating the shadows, and all their pinky catches started shining. Dream's too, burning Desperaiah's hand. Then together with Milk the Cures used Five Explosion. Desperiah made a giant shadow to avoid the attack, and Five Explosion defeated the shadow. Desperaiah disappeared. She ordered Kawarino to bring her the Dream Collett faster, because this is the power she will not be able to face unless she is immortal. Back at Natts House, the Cures were thinking what to do now, since Desperaiah appeared, but Nozomi said, that they'll beat it if they will be together. Then Kouji said to Natsu-san, that he decided to live present and to see Nozomi's smile for a bit longer. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes